The Green Eyes of the Moon
by eViL-HiPpIxIe
Summary: Sasuke begins a new life in Konoha, and starts considering Sakura as more than a friend. But a mission gets between them. Sakura disappears from their lives and almost a year later return to Konoha without memory and married to a priest who s willing to kill anyone who gets near Sakura, Sasuke won t hesitate to do the same for Sakura...He will kill and die for her. NXH, SXI, NxT


**HELLO!**

**PLEASE READ IT =)**

**IMPORTANT NOTE:** Ok… I am Mexican and I am writing in English just because I love to write and I love English, I will do my best with this story but please, forgive my grammar or vocabulary mistakes, I would love to have feedback just to get a better improvement. THANKS!

Well, this is a new story I came with ... where just as Sasuke begins to readjust to Konoha, and starts expressing some feelings for Sakura, reconsidering the idea of rebuilding the Uchiha Clan ... something bad happen with the girl and Sasuke will have to fight to get her back.

There will be other couples like NaruHina ShikaIno, NejiTen, etc.

Hope you enjoy and please leave your reviews, ok? is the only inspiration to keep writing, knowing that you really like this story.

Some of the chapters will be kind of songfics

By the way, I don't own Naruto =(

**PROLOGUE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Sasuke kun! Please don´t go . I ... I need you ..."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Take what is left of April ...**

**Take the kisses that I never gave you...**

**Take the seconds of my watch and this heart that torns apart**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Sakura ... thank you."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Take your skin and the pain**

**Take your name off my voice**

**Let the silence here,**

**Every story talks about you...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

A beautiful evening; beautiful but lonely. A lake, a tear, a broken heart, a war knocking on the door, a lost hope, a dream dying ... indecision, fear, anger, resentment.

A love about to be buried. The end of a chapter and a new page to continue writing the story.

_"Someday, life will be fair with me and I will forget you, Sasuke. I swear."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Take my dreams**

**And the universe becomes so small**

**I have nowhere to go**

**It breaks me apart**

**Your fleeting love hurts sometimes **

**And sometimes kills...**

**Take the south and the sun**

**I'm confused**

**I live frozen**

**.**

**.**

_"Kakashi, Naruto ... Sakura. Sorry ..."_

Fear. Courage. Grudge. Pain. One life lost. A future destroyed. A dark path. Decision. Determination. Broken bonds. Hate. A forbidden love, buried.

The end of a story and the start of another.

**.**

**.**

**.**

The night was another terrible enemy that ninjas from the Alliance and from Akatsuki, had to confront. The darkness began to rise stunning and challenging for both showing itself as an obstacle impossible to overcome. The night just gave another different ecstasy to the battle; it was a really black darkness, almost impenetrable that made more difficult the fights that were taking place on the war´s stage.

The final battle had begun unexpectedly taking Konoha by surprise, leaving it unprotected and with the terrible consequence of suffering a ruthless invasion, but at this point of the night all Alliance forces were concentrated near or within the walls of the Leaf Village defending it with their lives. The Alliance had received the false trail, left by a traitor whose identity was unknown, that the village in danger was Suna and therefore, a large number of soldiers had been called to defend it, but the truth was that Suna was completely submerged, apparently in quiet and peace. The rapid intervention of Shikamaru, after analyzing the enemy movements, allowed the Alliance to discover the trap in which they were caught: Konoha was now unprotected and it was the real point of attack by Akatsuki, and thanks to his unique strategic ability, Shikamaru had allowed the Alliance to regain much ground in the battle.

Just outside the village, the grass, green before the arrival of the hot summer was turning red, stained by the blood of fallen Ninjas, those who had given their lives during the battle, blood of Alliance´s ninjas and also from Akatsuki´s. And far away, the fighting cries and screams resounded with force and courage, the cries of civilians could also be heard easily just as desperately orders were given, the clash of swords, the wind cut by kunais ... everything was perceived in the distance even the smell of burning buildings that were just now becoming ashes thanks to the enemy.

Konoha was being destroyed.

Finally, what he had been waiting for, what he had dreamt and desired was being fulfilled in a masterly manner.

Yet he was not satisfied. Strangely, a sense of displeasure was formed within him when just in front of his eyes the battle stage was taking place; the fallen bodies of the Leaf´s ninjas, the Village burned in flames, the rust smell of blood ... all of this caused him a discomfort he certainly couldn't explain or define. What once had bonded him to Konoha, was lost over time and according to the course of his revenge, there was nothing left for him in that place. The destruction of that village seemed imminent and as his eyes analyzed the situation of the war, his desire for revenge, which for many years had dominated him, began to fade, relenting.

But in those moments, for the first time after many years, Uchiha Sasuke felt an emptiness forming in the pit of his stomach, and a lump in his throat ... despite of being witnessed of how his terrible revenge had reached his highest peak and his thirst had been quenched ... none of it felt right.

By contrast, there was a bitter taste that was uncomfortable.

Away from the battle, hidden among the high branches of the trees outside of the village that had once been his home, Sasuke Uchiha was watching what was taking place a few feet away on the grass. His location only allowed him to be spectator of the battles that were fought right on the edge of Konoha, but certainly, there was no much action unfolding in that place, because Akatsuki had penetrated the first defense. Sasuke felt a sense of urgency that he sought to remove from his head, he was fighting the thought that kept shouting that he needed to defend the village that he had sentenced to death; the Village that his brother had given everything for, and the same which Sasuke fought to take everything away.

Just then, when the grass of the field was covered with blood, and when the night threatened more terrible than ever, appeared more strongly the sense of urgency that was pressing Sasuke, every second, to make a decision. Perhaps it was already too late to stop what he had started, and the truth was that his body was dominated by a sadistic sense seeing those who had killed his clan, those who had taken everything and had thrown Itachi to a path of exile and disgrace, while they condemned him to a life of hatred for his own brother, who had finally been a hero, were paying the consequences... But in the farthest place of his mind, a voice shouted, reprimanding him that he had exactly made all Itachi´s sacrifices were in vain.

Though his expression remained impassive, completely cold and expressionless; Sasuke was fighting inside a battle between doing or not doing; his body shuddered, and it became more urgent the sense to act when his eyes watched as the tall, robust man, with black hair and green outfit appeared on stage ready to kill some Sound ninja who wanted to join the battle inside Konoha.

It was Maito Guy, without strength, weak and really tired who angrily confronted the enemy ... just him. Only he was involved in a battle against five other experienced ninjas and somewhere in Sasuke´s mind became visible the sense of compassion ... which just increased when, in a moment, Gai fell dead to the ground due to a devastating attack. Where was Kakashi who undoubtedly would had defended him with his life? Did Kakashi was in the same situation as his partner? No, definitely. Sasuke could bet that Kakashi was playing a destructive role against the enemy, the Copy Ninja was undoubtedly someone impossible to beat... or maybe not, after all, during the invasion of Pain he had fallen just as Maito did a moment ago.

Immediately, a cry of rage from a female voice took Sasuke out of his thoughts, now he was more concerned about his decision to make, he really did not even know what to do and why those feelings of guilt and remorse were taking over from him. In that moment, someone had entered almost spectacularly on the mortal stage, it was a young woman with brown-hair, collected in two small ponytails balls shaped like bunnies tails ... she was bleeding from her leg, and had several cuts on her face ... Could it be that it was so terrible that battle? Apparently for TenTen, it really was.

Blinded by anger, and despite that some tears fell on her face to mingle with the dripping blood, she attacked right and left to any ninja who dared to face her, it was somehow admirable that just one kunoichi was forming a barrier to prevent more Sound ninjas to join the invasion of Konoha ... Could it be that no one inside was aware of the battle fought outside? Then, Sasuke's eyes noticed another figure of Konoha ... Chouji. No doubt he had gone to support TenTen, but more ninjas were added to the fight, making it nearly impossible for the two warriors accomplish their mission as Konoha´s barriers.

_"Konoha turned its back to Itachi, took away everything he had and loved... Konoha sentenced your family to death sentenced your brother to exile, and you were condemned to live in hatred and grudge ..."_

Those words had boiled his blood when he heard them, because in them he find every reason to hate that village; Tobi spoke them seriously ... pretending to make him see that there was no possibility of forgiving Konoha, selfishly he was looking for his support and help, Tobi needed him to lead the destruction of Konoha. These same words prevented Sasuke to help those who he had met once in Konoha... after all, neither with TenTen, nor with Chouji he had ever had a friendship, nor any kind of affection, not even a relation of respect, there was never nothing.

Why he would help them, then?

At the end, both were giving their lives for the same village which had destroyed his. Yet he could not help a feeling of disgust at the time his eyes watch as a shuriken, thrown cruelly, had pierced TenTen´s belly bringing more blood to stain the green earth. And that feeling increased when, in the instant TenTen fell defeated to her knees in front of his opponent, Chouji launched in her defense, full of rage, and his movements ceased within a second due to the force of a sword directly piercing his chest, causing his life to abandon his body.

"I do not think Konoha gets safe from this one." The voice of Suigetsu pulled Sasuke out from his reverie. The violet-eyed boy was also hidden in the large branches of the tree, at his side, watching the scene, was Juugo quiet and peaceful even though his eyes were showing compassion. "They were just recovering from Pain´s invasion ... The village is very weak, it will disappear."

Sasuke's eyes became even harder. "Then, so be it."

"Are we not going into the battle? We are rouge Nins, Sasuke, we should be fighting" exclaimed Suigetsu, somewhat exasperated.

"And which side?" asked Juugo wanting to make a point clear. "The last time we were with Akatsuki, they tried to kill us because of our leader, and I do think the Alliance will attack us if we ever crossed their way. As far as I know, we are in the Bingo Book."

"Hn"

"So we'll stay here, getting bored ´till death?" asked Suigetsu, crossing his arms with indignity and disappointment. "At least, let´s go for that bitch of Karin… "

"No. "Sasuke said flatly.

"Oi Sasuke! First you tried to kill her and now you don't want to get her back." replied Suigetsu.

"Entering the territory of battle, would be entering the war." Explained Juugo. "We cannot risk it. If we go for Karin, we will end up dead."

"Let´s cover ourselves and take a side…" insisted Suigetsu, who desperately wanted to use his sword to cut some heads off.

Sasuke had lost the thread of the conversation at that time. His black gaze analyzed the army of hundreds Zetsus approaching the battlefield ... No doubt Konoha would fall before the night seize the sky completely, and for a moment, Sasuke felt it was best to leave, he did not doubt for a second that Naruto would survive the war, later he will look for him and face him ...

But at that moment, his eyes caught a flash of pink moving at full speed, and then time stopped.

Sakura.

It was impossible she could survive the onslaught of so many ... there were hundreds of Zetsus against a weak and foolish girl who blindly defended the village who could turn away their back at her at any time. She was hurt, weak ... probably going to die.

"Sasuke what are you doing? I thought we wouldn´t enter the war." Suigetsu exclaimed excitedly taking his sword, but it was too late; Sasuke had already jumped from the branches to fall on the ground, facing a beautiful pink haired kunoichi watching him with surprise, stunned.

"..."

"..."

" ... Sasuke ..." it was a soft, broken murmur that left the red lips of the kunoichi, and suddenly, her world went black.

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BLESSED SPRING**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"The green of spring reminds us that life is a call to hope"_

_Abel Perez Rojas._

.

.

.

"Hinata-chan, what time you want me to pick you up this afternoon? " Naruto asked when desperately, he took to his mouth another bowl full of ramen; he was a monster eating. A slight blush appeared on her white cheeks and she look down shyly to her bowl of ramen that was still intact, unlike Naruto she could wait until everyone was gathered to start eating. "Maybe we should arrive early at the Festival to enjoy all the attractions." continued Naruto while eating.

Hinata smiled shyly. "I would love to, Naruto kun."

Surprisingly, Naruto stopped eating and looked up to meet the pearl gaze of the young Hyuga heiress, she was beautiful, her long black with blue flashes hair and her white skin, mesmerized him, especially he always will find more attractive when her cheeks were painted slight red by the blushing; Hinata looked at him shyly, but her eyes lit that flame of love that had been there for so many years, Naruto was for many an knuckleheaded, but for her, he was his hero.

"Maybe you can leave your displays of affection aside… for now." The empty monotonous Sai´s voice struck Naruto and Hinata who had closed the distance to bring their lips closer, forgetting that they were not alone. Hinata blushed even more and Naruto was somewhat annoyed at the interruption. "I find it a little uncomfortable to witness how you are about to share saliva ..."

"No need to be so explicit and unromantic, Sai." reproached Ino, who, minutes ago was immersed in a conversation with Shikamaru, who seemed to be looking nowhere. "There is no more beautiful example of love than a sweet kiss arising impulsively at times and places less suitable or not indicated." Said Ino, romantic and dreamy as she sighed and leaned against Shikamaru shoulder, the man looked at her with apparent indifference.

"How troublesome, woman" Shikamaru muttered looking at his girlfriend, however, under the table, slipped his hand to entwine his fingers with Ino Yamanaka, causing a silly smile on the lips of the girl.

"I still do not understand why females and males need to relate lovingly and give demonstrations of affection." observed Sai. "After all, they always end up fighting, or in the books I have borrowed from Kakashi, the woman ends up with a broken heart, or the man cries like a girl... Just as happened to Kiba with that female Suna ..."

"Well ...heartbreaks occur occasionally. " Ino explained thoughtful. "But that happens when someone is not your soul mate..."

"_Dobe_, for once in your life, do you want to stop eating like a pig?"

Ino's explanation about heartbreaks was soon interrupted, when Sasuke´s deep, demanding and sarcastic voice caught the attention of all, he was so sick of hearing stupid talk about love, he felt very uncomfortable and definitely wanted to hear no talk of those issues, therefore he found no other comment more fully appropriate to divert the course of the conversation that had already been developed. Moreover, he had long to know Sai, and knew that the silly questions he was asking will lead to Ino to cover much more uncomfortable issues.

Uchiha Sasuke was supposed to have no heart… then why he would be hearing those stupid comments about love?

Hearing his usual nickname, Naruto looked up to watch his eternal rival in mock annoyance, he also knew his friend too much to know that that comment was a simple attempt to change the topic of conversation, and at that time, Naruto thought the best way to annoy Sasuke was ... putting him into evidence.

"_Teme_...Does it really bother you to hear or talk about love?" asked Naruto with some malice in his voice, gaining just a frosty look from Sasuke.

"Hn"

"Was that a yes or a no?" Sai asked.

"It was _none of your business_." The Uchiha heir replied coldly.

"Oh Well…" interjected Ino interested in the conversation. "I did not know that talking about love was really uncomfortable for you, Sasuke."

"It is not, and it does not bother me, but it just really seems irrelevant."

"It is not irrelevant in your life. " Naruto intervened with the intention of provoking Sasuke. "Is a topic you're looking to avoid, because ... I bet all my savings that you have already fallen victim of love!"

There was a silence of wonder at such a statement. Shikamaru lift his eyes to observe the expression of Uchiha, he looked like a stone, a stone whose eyes were fire ... a fire ready to burn to Naruto.

"...You don´t even have savings, Dobe. " Sasuke´s response broke the tension and suspense, but mentally, the young Uchiha made a big note that later he would made Naruto pay for his daring.

Bet he had fallen in love? With who? Impossible.

"Sure! I've seen how you look at her, how you care for her, how you behave when you're with her ..." followed Naruto, whose words drew surprised looks from those who were sharing lunch, everyone looked at Sasuke with expectations, yet he remained peaceful, gathering all his strength not to hit Naruto, after all, Hinata would be the poor girl worried for him all afternoon in the Hospital. "…The whole time you're flipping around to see if she is close ...

"Who are you talking about, Naruto?" Ino asked. Inevitably, the blue-eyed blonde wanted to be the first to know everything, or confirm any suspicion that has already been machined in her mind. Poor Shikamaru, living with one should really be one hell problem.

"Sakura-chan! Who else would it be? ... She is ..."

A big blow hit the blonde´s head and prevented him to continue.

"Why the hell are you talking about me in my absence?"

An invisible half smirk appeared on Uchiha´s lips seeing Naruto rubbing his head, and a furious Sakura behind him, waiting for a response.

"Sakura-chan," complained the blonde. "I was just telling the others that Sasuke was in love with you ... deep down."

"_Dobe_"

Sasuke's voice was terribly threatening, but that did not intimidate Naruto, but Sakura's eyes, the hell they did ... All looked at them with a feeling of suspense; Hinata feared the worst: her boyfriend surely be attacked by his two teammates.

But the laughter of Sakura, again broke the tension.

"Sasuke-kun has always been in love with me but he is just not ready to accept it." Sakura joked at the time she stood aside and grabbed Sasuke's arm, leaning on his shoulder. The raven did not move, but was frowning; over time he had come to develop a strange relationship with Naruto and Sakura, by now he allowed more physical contact with both, though his expression did not change in the least.

"Hn"

"Was that a yes or a no? " Sai asked in an almost mechanical way.

"Happy Birthday, Sakura. " Shikamaru's voice spoke before Sasuke Uchiha could respond Sai, rudely. The genius realized that if he did not want the lunch ended in a fight about ninja's problem, it was necessary to stop the conversation against the Uchiha now before it too late. Sakura thanked him with a small smile.

"Did you like the kimono I gave you this morning?" Ino asked excitedly, as she too in her hands her bowl of ramen.

"I still haven´t the chance to see how it fits me." Sakura confessed. "I have been busy in the Hospital."

"But you're not busy tonight, right? It is the Spring Festival; you cannot miss it, dattebayo!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Of course I'll be there. "Sakura said. "By the way, I loved the cake you prepared this morning ..."

"In fact, Hinata-chan baked it, she is a great cooker" Naruto said causing a blush on the young Hyuga.

"It´s good that you liked it, Sakura-chan." Hinata said shyly.

That afternoon, at Ichiraku, all happened as normally as possible, Shikamaru, Ino, Sai, Naruto, Hinata and Sasuke had come to that place with the sole and firm intention to celebrate a little Sakura Haruno, who was living her 19 birthday.

It had been two years since the Fourth Ninja War had come to an end, at the last minute, when almost everything seemed lost, the Alliance Konoha regained control of the battle because Sasuke Uchiha appeared with his Element Inferno to counterattack Tobi and his army, it had been a bloody battle and one of the longest in the history ninja. All night and a big part from the morning, Sasuke had faced Tobi in a heroic way, that event had enabled the Alliance time to recover from the attack and put back in place, despite the enormous power that Akatsuki had, it was not enough to rival the two unstoppable forces that made the heir Uchiha and Naruto, who having recovered from his wounds, joined at the half of the battle to finally kill Tobi, with Sasuke´s help.

The village was almost totally destroyed, and many bodies lined the streets. It was just a terrible sight, but after that, people were sure that the danger was gone completely, and now, once again they had to work hard to rebuild the village and also to recover from the terrible human losses they had suffered.

The first important event that occurred a week later in the village, was the imprisonment of Uchiha Sasuke and his team Hebi in Konoha cells. After a trial rather long, the Council had ordered the immediate death of Sasuke and his companions, however The Hokage, Tsunade was strongly opposed and dismissed the Council, one of the promises she had made to herself, was to rule Konoha with much transparency as possible, and now that Danzo was dead she could eliminate the root, after all, ninjas were just not working for the interests of the few. In the same way, Tsunade sent to trial all those who had participated in the secretly massacre of the Uchiha Clan, thus giving Sasuke some justice for what had happened with his family and to give dignity back to the extinct Clan.

Kakashi, Sakura and Naruto strongly opposed to the conviction of the Uchiha, after all Konoha even existed because of him. However, Tsunade said that Sasuke needed to obtain a punishment for his actions; he had betrayed Konoha after all. Six months in jail was quite right, so there was no more opposition from Team Seven. Kakashi and Naruto went to see him in prison at least twice a week, Sakura didn´t even go once. Naruto said something like "_this is your punishment for leaving her on a bench ..."_

Yes, surprisingly Sasuke knew he deserved that and more.

After spending six months behind bars, Team Hebi was released, Suigetsu and Karin left with the promise that they would never be part again of the exiled ninjas and murderers, and sought rather for an apparent life of adventure and tranquility (well, that was kind of impossible for them, they were always fighting each other.) Sasuke was pretty sure that Karin still haven´t forgiven him, he tried to kill her without mercy. Juugo had stayed in Konoha helping to find a cure for some diseases, he was the origin of the curse seal, so between his veins, scientists hoped to solve many mysteries.

Sasuke had spent the next six months on probation, performing missions range D and C, under the supervision of Sakura and Kakashi, it was an almost endless time of boredom for Sasuke attacking him every single day, continually wondered if it had been better to remain as one of the most wanted and dangerous ninjas as exiled doing what he pleased, but certainly, that life would not had allowed time and share moments with people like Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi, who despite everything, were still there for him.

After a year of staying in Konoha, Sasuke enlisted along with Naruto for the Chunin exams, which they passed almost with closed eyes and were now preparing to enlist in the ranks of the ninja jounin, along with Sakura, whose dream now was to become an ANBU doctor.

Now two years had passed since the fight against Tobi and things seemed pretty quiet and calm. That night, after a long time, would be held the Spring Festival, where they would plant a fair and at the end a show full of costumes and colors.

Their lunch went quiet and boys listened only talk animatedly to girls about things they would find that night during the Festival. It would certainly be an exciting event.

"So, see you this afternoon girls. " Ino said goodbye while took Shikamaru by his arm and started walking in the opposite direction. "And I want to see the new kimono, FOREHEAD!"

"Ino pig! Of course I'll wear it" Sakura replied feigning anger.

"Hinata-chan and I will go Neji´s house, we´ll see you tonight, dattebayo!" Said Naruto taking Hinata´s hand and started walking away after a small wave goodbye to their friends.

"They look very happy together, right Sasuke-kun?" Sakura sighed as she watched her friends and disappearing in the distance seeming very happy.

"Hn"

"Is that a yes or a no?" Sai inquire again.

"It's _a get out of here. Get lost_" Sasuke growled.

Sai shrugged and waved goodbye also to Sakura and Sasuke as he walked away muttering "I did not know that two letters meant so much ..."

"Sometimes you are very rude" said Sakura with a serious look.

"And you are very annoying" replied Sasuke and then started walking.

"Where are you going?" Sakura asked, somewhat confused.

"You´re going to the hospital, right? I'll walk you there."

It was an order. For a moment Sakura was surprised and looked at him as his unconcerned and indifferent steps slowly began walking away, the pink-haired girl grinned and ran to him hanging from his arm. Sasuke didn´t even flinch.

"You are coddling me because it's my birthday?" Sakura smiled.

"I have nothing better to do."

"That was an evasive answer." Sakura complained.

"But it was an answer."

Sakura pouted, she seemed like a little girl whenever she was near him. At first, their relationship was devastating, Sakura wasted no time reminding him that he had been away, that he had left them and left Konoha for no good enough reason. He betrayed them. Sasuke just listened to her complaining, it was the least he could do and even if he understood she did not understand him. Over time, the relationship had improved somewhat, Sakura did not behave in front of him like a silly girl, much less like a fan girl, but as a ... true friend. The same attitude she had with Naruto, she had it with Sasuke... and that, for a moment, didn´t like anything to Uchiha, who blamed Konoha for the recovery of some "human" feelings, apparently, the Village could cause this effect: strengthening ties.

The way to the hospital quickly passed, perhaps it was because Sakura had not stopped talking about surgeries that she had attended during the morning or because she was just babbling about the thousands of changes that would do to her department. Yes, Sakura lived alone, had lost their parents during the Fourth War and now, she was just like Naruto and Sasuke: an orphan.

"Thank you, Sasuke kun". Sakura smiled before entering the hospital. "See you tonight."

"Hn"

And without another word, Sasuke turned and began to walk away ready to get lost between the walls of the Uchiha Mansion. Really, he didn't have any bit of enthusiasm to go to the damn Festival, he just wanted to rest, to read or to train, no to socialize with half Konoha in a stupid Festival… like Shikamaru would say, Festival will be problematic.

"Sakura!" Shizune's voice appeared behind the pink haired girl, taking her by surprise. She hasn´t even closed the door and they were already looking for. She turned around just to find her charismatic friend who greeted her with a huge smile. "I hope you're having a wonderful birthday, Tsunade-sama wants to see you."

"Thank you". Sakura smiled back. "Do you think she´s calling me to give a great gift?" teased the young kunoichi, Shizune shrugged with a shy laugh.

"Could be" Shizune said with a bright smile. At that moment she opened the glass door from the entrance when she saw a mother carrying her child, who was bleeding profusely from one hand. "Go Sakura, I take care of this." She added quickly before Sakura could take the child's case in her hands. Sakura nodded and headed for the elevators.

It did not take long to reach the Hokage´s office, Director of the Hospital and her former teacher that had had, for a long time, a maternal role in her life; since her parents died Tsunade had become her tutor, mentor and was mother to her, always looking after her and taking care of her and her career. She knocked on the door asking permission to enter and immediately it opened, Sakura entered the room to see how the blond haired woman was submerged in piles of paper on her desk, visibly tired. Tsunade looked up, and seeing Sakura, she relaxed her position and grinned, got up from her seat to go to her pretty young apprentice and squeezed her into a tight hug.

"Happy birthday, Sakura." She said once she had releasing the young from the hold.

"Tsunade-shishou, thank you very much. " Sakura replied with a small blush.

"I hope the festival would be a perfect celebration for you tonight." A voice behind her startled her. Sakura turned to see Shino, tall and completely covered, as usual. Although she could not see it, Sakura knew Shino cracked a small smile, even though at the time she wondered what he was doing in Tsunade's office.

"Well, I just have called you for this" Tsunade said as she sat down in her big chair, guessing the thoughts of Sakura, and handed her a scroll.

"A mission? " Sakura asked with visible astonishment. It seemed that the last mission she had was years ago.

Tsunade nodded. "I think that you really wanted one and well need it too, so let me get you this mission as a birthday gift."

The idea was completely exciting for Sakura, but suddenly it dawn to her that she had responsibilities in the Hospital. How would she leave her patients?

"I will personally take care of your patients." informed Tsunade, reading again Sakura's thoughts.

"But ... " Sakura hesitated noting the pile of papers on the desk of Tsunade. "You already have a lot of work, shishou..."

"Well," said Tsunade with some malice. "I have not assigned a punishment to Uchiha and Uzumaki for destroying Ino's shop in their last fight; it could do good to have them locked into my office reviewing my papers."

Sakura laughed; certainly she would love to see the face of both when receiving the news of their punishment. She was really happy; she had needed the mission that was now in her hands.

"It's a C-rank mission, but you should still you should be careful, Sakura. It is simple but laborious." Tsunade reported grimly. Sakura nodded firmly and continue listening. "You'll travel to the Land of the Stone, as you know their leader is a priest and there happens to be a strange creature that infects women causing them to lose memory and in some cases, lose life."

Sakura frowned. "A creature?"

Tsunade nodded. "That's right, none of the people there own special skills, so I think it will be quite easy for you and Aburame to finish this quickly. There is a poison that seems to be the cause of the amnesia and death; specifications are contained within the scroll. I think a period of three months is more than enough for you to return with the mission accomplished."

"If not sooner." Shino replied haughtily.

Tsunade nodded. "Well, you can leave tomorrow when you feel like it".

"Thank you, shishou ..."

Sakura had a bright smile on her face when she left the office. Tsunade smiles too, sat again on her big chair and took out a bottle of sake… it was just for celebrating her apprentice birthday.

* * *

The sunset was giving way to the night; the sky was being painted by a dark blue almost black soon it will become adorned with stars, the streets of Konoha were full of civilians, and also had some ninjas who walked briskly back and forth engaging in lively discussions or conversations. Many couples were walking holding hands, smiling and showing each other affection.

It was definitely a special occasion to Konoha. The trees were dressed in pink, when cherry blossoms flowers flooded the branches of trees, even at night the distant birdsong could be heard, celebrating the arrival of spring, people seemed to have no concerns or worries at that time: the beauty and harmony predominated everywhere, there were high lights decorating the streets and endless red ribbons hung on trees to symbolize "the birth of love" almost like all traditions, it was believed that in the spring lovers found the perfect moments to prove their love.

Sakura was really happy; Tsunade had given her the best gift so far. Finally, she could go again on a mission, a very rare and somewhat eerie apparently, but a mission at least, she let her thoughts ramble on how the mission would be, she had never really been on a mission with Shino, whom she liked, but he seemed quite strange ... For a moment, feeling as the water bathed her skin, she wondered what would Sasuke and Naruto say about it, they might not like it at all, but it´s not that they could do anything about it, even though they were still quite protective, she was no longer a weak and defenseless girl ...

She left the bathroom and began to dress, the kimono Ino had given her was really beautiful. The rays of the moon began to rise in the sky announcing that the night had come. "Damn," she muttered when see that it was already quite late.

"You have been dressing over an hour now".

Sasuke's voice sounded on the other side of the door, surprising her. For a moment, Sakura thought to open the door and let him in, but preferred to do it until she was completely ready. She couldn´t believe that Sasuke had been waiting for so long, she didn't even notice when he entered her house. His chakra was well hidden. For a moment, she was glad to have given Team Seven a key of her apartment, obviously confident that they would never abuse that thrust; at the end, they knew very well that in case of any unfavorable situation they could help each other by owning their teammate´s keys. A low sigh reminded Sakura that she had to hurried, she smiled. It had been only two years and finally she could see Sasuke quiet, cold, silent, like human being with feelings, but with them. Together again.

"Just ten minutes." Sakura replied rushing. "I'm almost done."

"Hn"

Leaning against the door of her room, Sasuke was waiting for Sakura with apparent patience, however, the truth was that impatience had began to take shape. There had not been only ten minutes, but twenty ... what the hell took Sakura so long? He reproached himself for the thousandth time for making the decision to attend the damn Festival where he would be forced to socialize in some way or another, but if he had stayed at home, probably Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi have gone up dragging him out of there...

The door opened and Sasuke's black eyes caught the beautiful figure of Sakura, who appeared completely dazzling. Quickly, Sasuke forced himself to regain the composure that for a moment he had lost at the sight of his partner so beautiful. He didn't know he was holding his breath… completely astonished and amazed; of course that was going in his insides, because his expression remained as cool as usual.

A beautiful emerald green kimono with pretty sakura´s flowers contrasted perfectly with the hair and the eyes of the kunoichi. A beautiful butterfly shaped pin engraved in silver with green crystals adorned Sakura´s loose hair, down to her shoulders, barely. The pink gloss on her lips increased the tension growing inside of Sasuke, who was speechless...

She could feel the intense gaze of Sasuke upon her, and a light blush reddened her cheeks; she felt a shiver went down on her back… she felt nervous and with butterflies on her stomach but immediately she tried to put that sensation aside.

"Aren´t you going to say anything?" Sakura asked, somewhat stressed by the minute of silence that had been formed.

"Hn" Sasuke said, regaining control.

"Is that all?" Sakura asked with a frown, a little annoying but also a little ... disappointed.

"You look ... fine" Sasuke said giving up just a bit, but Sakura raised an eyebrow questioning his statement, almost like a challenging. Sasuke snorted giving up more..."Okay, you look beautiful."

Although he no longer looked at her and his voice was quiet and cold, and his face completely expressionless, Sakura grinned. This was Sasuke. Just like this.

"You look very handsome, Sasuke."

"Hn"

"All right, we can go now." Sakura said as she closed the door of her room and headed for the front door. But a hand stopped her, Sakura turned to look at Sasuke who was watching her with a smirk on his lips, turned to open the door to the room and guided Sakura inward.

Before him stood Sakura expectantly. For a few seconds, Sasuke did not know _what_ he was doing or _why_ he was doing it, but then he remembered that Sakura had always been one of the people closest to him, one of his precious people and certainly ... he liked her, or more than that, but he did not allowed himself to think or feel what it was to remain suppressed.

Sakura's eyes opened wide, surprised to see a small box of dark blue velvet lay on Sasuke's extended hand.

"Happy birthday, Sakura."

It was a beautiful, _beautiful_ shining silver moon, on the tip of the moon hung low a small emerald stone. It was a gorgeous ... worth of Sakura.

A tear ran Sakura's cheek and Sasuke was pleased to see her expression and that she really liked it...

"Sasuke-kun, thank you very much." Sakura said hugging him ... and Sasuke suddenly, returned the hug.

There was a warmth between the two ... a warmth that Sakura had felt before and now Sasuke allowed himself to feel.

No doubt, it seemed like a perfect beginning for that magical night.

.

.

.

**Take this absurd truth**

**And tell me where can I keep this loneliness**

**Take with you your voice**

**So never say goodbye at all**

.

.

* * *

THANKS!

THE SONG IS "RESTOS DE ABRIL" DE CAMILA!

REVIEWS, PLEASE :)


End file.
